Servant Of Evil
by FireFlowerRose
Summary: Past AU! Chaud/Enzan x Reader Based on the vocaloid song of the same name.


https//watch?v=8FAlFHgaBVE

Past AU! King!Twin!Chaud Blaze/Enzan Ijuuin x Servant!Twin!Reader

Genre: angst

Rating: T

Warning(s): multiple mentions of death, slight mention of religion and blood

 _I am your loyal servant and you're our country's king_ _Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny_ _Let hellfire consume me, if that's what must be done_ _I will gladly play the part so that you may shine, my sun_

It was a long time ago, in a kingdom far away. The king and queen were the ones with absolute power. They decided what laws the people had to follow, how big the army was, who could enter the kingdom and who was going to be executed. While the king was cold and had a firm grasp on his power, the queen was sweet and motherly, being kind and forgiving to those who deserved it. Despite being the most powerful people in the entire kingdom, they knew their time would soon come to an end. They needed an heir.

 _On the day the two of us were brought into this world_ _The bells gave their blessings to us twins, a boy and girl_ _But for reasons that we were too young to understand_ _We were separated; I could no longer hold your hand_

After many months, the king and queen had two beautiful children, a boy and a girl. They looked exactly the same; same white hair, same bright blue eyes, same skin tone. The only thing that was different about them was their gender and lack of black hair on the girl.

Years passed and the twins spent every hour of every day together. Despite the recent death of their mother, they were inceprable, or so they thought. Not soon after the death of the queen, the twins were separated from eatchother to become two totally different people; the boy was going to become the next king and the older sister was to become his servant.

"[Nameeee]!" The sad and desperate cries of the young prince were heard as his father was holding him back, "[Name, don't! Don't go away!"

The girl he was yelling after, his older sister, [Name] was being taken away from by the family's royal advisor. The young girl didn't say anything, but her eyes were filled with tears as she and the older man were placed on a horse-drawn carriage. The two children were only five years old, but due to their family they had to take different paths in life, whitch were set by their father. Neither of them knew why, but they couldn't go against their father's wishes.

 _If the whole world plots to extinguish your light_ _If they find the need to make you break and cry_ _Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side_ _So just smile for me; it'll be alright_

It took many years, but you were ready. For the past nine years you have been studying under the best teachers. They taught you how to serve, how to be polite and bow infront of your superiors, how to fight and most importantly, how to obey your master's every word.

After so long, you were able to call the huge castle your home again, but you were no longer the princess, but a servant, a tool to be used.

Chaud knew he was going to get a personal servant, but he never expected it to be you. When he saw you again after so many years, he couldn't help but state at you. You had grown so much - even taller than him -, your hair was much longer and would sometimes cast a shadow over your eyes.

 _I am your loyal servant and you're our country's king_ _Us a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny_ _Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done_ _I will gladly play the part so that you may shine, my sun_ _While running errands in the country to the east_ _I ran into a nice boy with hair of deep blue_ _His smile and his voice, to me, were sent from up above_ _Something moved in my chest, you may even call it love_

As you passed the many shops and narrow streets of this forgein city, you were reading the list of supplies, checking the boxes of the things you had already got. There was only one more thing to get: deer meat for the bancuet for an upcoming festival. You had been told to search for two brothers, who were supposed to be the best hunters in the land. Hmph. A bold claim to make for two young boys.

When you finally found the place you were looking for, there was no one there. Great...

"Hey! You!", someone called out behind you, "Girl with the fancy clothes!"

Just then, two young boys came behind the stand. One had spiky, short, brown hair and brown eyes. You assumed he was the one who called out to you. Looking at him, you guessed he was one of those happy-go-lucky people who were always chipper. The second boy, however, caught your interest as soon as you saw him. He had slightly longer, darker blue hair and emerald green eyes. He looked more calm and collected than his friend.

"Are you the hunters of this kingdom?" You asked them.

"Only the best in all of the land." The chipper boy boasted, to whitch the other replied: "Depending on who you ask."

"Good. In that case, you'll have no trouble hunting 20 deer, skinning them and delivering the meat, still fresh, to the Blaze family's castle by the end of the month."

"T-the end of the month? B-b-but that's only three days away!" You dropped a bag of gold coins on the table and left. You still had many things to do.

"That should cover the costs."

"Hey, Hub?" The brown-haired boy said to his brother, as he kept staring at the woman that just left their stand. When he didn't respond, he waved his hand infront of his face, not noticing the slight blush on his face.

However, as you walked away, you couldn't help but think about that blue-haired boy. For some reason your heart began to beat faster and you felt lighter. Is this what love felt like?

 _But we know that all good things must come to an end_ _It is my king's orders, the boy must repent_ _I will grant your wishes, if that's all I live for_ _So then tell me, my sun, just what caused these rains to pour?_

It was the time for war. Your king ordered an attack against the neighbouring kingdom, the same one you visited not so long ago. However, before the army could go attack, your king gave you an order to kill someone. You never knew why exactly, but it was your duty to fufill his every wish, so you did as you were told, despite knowing who your target was.

Knowing that you couldn't just go and kill your target in the open, you asked him to meet you in a hidden allyway, where no one would be able to see what was going to happen. With his back against the wall and a sword I your hand, you swung at him, despite his pleas and yelling that he loved you, to whitch you yelled that you belonged to no man.

As you stood there, infront of the dead body of the boy you loved, the tip of your sword in his heart, you felt a sudden pang in your heart. You just killed the boy you loved and without you even noticing it, tears started falling from your eyes.

 _I am your loyal servant and you're our country's king_ _Us a pair of pitied twins, bound to bloody destiny_ _Your highness, brioche will accompany your tea_ _And you clapped your hands with glee_ _So innocent and sweet_

The war against the neighbouring kingdom was a sucsess and the land beond your borders was destroyed. Many were killed, and those who managed to escape, ran away into unknown territory. Of course, none of the people's suffering was never told of in your castle.

The church bells rang three o'clock as you carried a teapot, a cup and desert on a silver platter to the table your king was sitting at. It was a common sight to see your king drink tea or coffe at three o'clock.

 _It appears this country will soon meet its fate_ _Torn to pieces by its people, crumbled under their hate_ _The masses claim that justice will be brought on us today_ _But I won't see it through; they will not get their way_

It was clear that your kingdom wouldn't last long anymore. The angry citizens all gathered infront of the castle, pitchforks, torches and other weapons in hand. From the castle's windows you watched as the people tore through the castle's army, who were still tired from the recent attacks on the other kingdom. Not even the tall walls and doors would be able to hold them back forever.

Soon all of the maids, cooks, guards and other staff in the castle ran away in fear. You, however, would not leave the castle not knowing that your king was safe. So you made a plan.

 _"Listen now, my dear, give your clothing to me"_ _"You and I will switch and away you must flee"_ _"You will be okay, we are twins, don't you see?"_ _"They won't know, now dear, don't look back and just flee"_

You handed your brother your clothes and told him to put them on. While he still tried to convince you to stop with this plan and run away with him, you didn't listen. In your mind it was already too late and if one of you was going to die, it was going to be you. If the people really were right and your twin was truly evil, you were just as bad.

"Why? This plan will never work!" he yelled at you.

"But it will." You said as you raised your sword, much to your brother's horror. In one swing, you had cut off your long hair and used some nearby shoe polishing wax and coloured some of your hair black to mach his.

"Don't you see, we're twins. We will switch places and you will run away to a safe place, while I stay here and distract the angry mob. They'll think they captured the real king, while you'll already be far away, somewhere safe." You explained, "This way, I can truly be sure that I have done well serving you. Now go and don't look back!"

 _I am only the doulbe, the true king runs free_ _Us, a pair of broken twins,damned by cruel destiny_ _If the devil's your lord, as the masses curse your name_ _Then I'm a demon too, for our blood is one in the same_

While your king ran away through a hidden passige in the castle's walls, you stayed in his room until you heard the many footsteps of the angry people coming up the stairs. You didn't dare move a muscle as the door was slammed open, the brother of the boy you killed, the one leading the revolution stormed up to you and with eyes filled up to the brim with hate, grabbed your arm and apprehended you.

It was over. The citizens already stormed into the room and brought you with them, still chanting their curses.

 _Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a king_ _At that time, the two of us were bearly aged fourteen_ _A "son of evil" doomed the kingdom from within_ _But the stories lie, for he was my precious little twin_

As you sat alone in your small prison cell, you thought back at the memories you and your twin shared over the years. Might as well think of them now as you knew that tomorrow you were going to be executed.

The first things that came to mind were your early childhood memories with him. Then when you had to leave him behind. And finally when you were at his coronation. You distinctly remembered that you two were bearly 14 at the time, far too young to rule an entire kingdom, but due to the previous king's death, someone had to take his place.

 _If the whole world plots to extinguish your light (Finally the bells are announcing the time)_ _If they find the need to make you break and cry (I can feel my heart break with eatch passing chime)_ _Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side (With your eyes averted, you look at the sky)_ _So just smile for me; it'll be alright (And the blade whistles down as you call out my line)_

A large croud had gathered at the city centre, where a wooden stage was built. It was meant for preformances and public announcements, but today it was meant for something much different.

The fake ex-king was brought onto the stage, hands tied behind their back and dressed in rags and tattered, old clothes. Their face showed no emotions even as they were brought infront of the instrument of their demise; the guillotine.

The fake king was not looking at the croud, but was looking up to the sky, when the clock struck 3 p.m. The church bells rang as they opened their mouth to say their final words: "oh... It's tea time..."

 **Snap!**

The croud cheered, despite the horrific scene they just saw. They all sang and danced in pure joy. In their mind, the son of evil was finally gone and they were free. They were so buisy to notice one young person leaving the croud, tears in their eyes, still traumatised by the beheading of his sibling.

 _I am your loyal servant and you're my precious king_ _Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny_ _Let hellfire consume me, if that's what must be done_ _I have gladly played my part, so that you may shine, my sun_ _If the day comes that we are reborn once again_ _It'd be nice to play with you so I'll wait for you 'til then_

With a sigh, Chaud closed the book in his hands. He wanted to read a book to relax and bring his mind away from recent events, but a peek at his PET with his Navi gone, only did the oposite.

 **A.N Wow. Over 2400 words. This is deffenetly the longest fic I have written and took me the whole weekend to plan, write and proof read, but it was worth it. I really hope you liked it. Now I'll go back to being dead for about another six months. Bye!**


End file.
